


Come in With the Rain

by loveyoushall (iknowhowyoukiss)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, F/M, Pining, Smoochies, UST, all the smoochies, finnpoe brotp, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowhowyoukiss/pseuds/loveyoushall
Summary: Rey’s gravitational force is unlike anything Poe’s ever experienced, but it’s what happens when she’s close to him that worries him the most. How is a man supposed to cope when she manages to worm her way into every one of his waking moments (and otherwise)?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Come in With the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Judging by my tags, I have become predictable LOL But can you blame me? There's so much we didn't get in canon that I'm just incredibly drawn to filling in all the little missing pieces. With as much banter, pining, and UST as possible :) Anyway, thank you guys so much for all the love on the last fic! Seriously, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this one just as much. <3

They’ve been through storms before, of course they have, but Poe can’t recall ever being in one quite this unforgiving. It’s pretty severe, with the water pelting down so hard that it verges on painful as it makes contact. He’s not surprised, then, that upon disembarking from the Falcon, he and Rey become almost immediately soaked through their clothes, with the chill seeping straight into their bones. 

He grimaces at a cold gust of wind and squints up at the incessant droplets pouring from the skies. The docking bay just _had_ to be outdoors for the ships, didn’t it? He sighs heavily, dropping his head and trying to gauge how far the closest open doorway leading inside is. He frowns.

Truthfully, it probably isn’t as bad as it looks, but he’s tired and he wants to be dry and full of food and warm- yeah, he wants to be warm before crawling under his covers. With a toss of his head, he shakes off the wet hair that’s falling over his brow and into his eyes, and catches a glimpse of Rey as another bolt of lightning illuminates the sky. 

“Well, it’s a hell of a homecoming!” she yells over the noise of the unfortunate weather that’s welcomed them back to base at such a late hour. 

His eyes, ever sharp, don’t miss the way her teeth have started to chatter or how her body trembles from the drop in temperature. Poe swears under his breath, the concern he feels is instant if typical, particularly to Rey, and he doesn’t even hesitate as he reaches for her hand.

“Come on!” he shouts, taking off from the designated landing area and running towards some much needed cover. 

Her fingers are like ice in his grip and he squeezes them tighter, hoping to transfer some of his warmth to her with the gesture. Thankfully, someone’s left the hangar bay lights on; not fully lit but just enough to guide them in from the rain. They’re just about to clear the overhang when Poe’s foot comes down on a particularly slippery spot. He gasps as he stumbles but manages to right himself just before falling all the way to the ground. 

Unfortunately, Rey isn’t as lucky, crashing into Poe with a loud yelp. To his horror, she goes down hard, taking the brunt of the fall and dragging him with her. She lands flat on her back, splashing up water and groaning as her body meets the pavement. He curses again, hovering over her on one arm while his free hand touches the top of her head.

“Kriff, are you okay?” His brows pull together in worry, eyes scanning over her in the gentle glow of the hangar. He moves his hand, slipping it behind her head to check for bumps. “Rey?” 

But instead of replying, she bursts out laughing and the vibrancy of it catches him off-guard. Her laugh, much like her smile, is contagious and it only takes another second before Poe starts laughing too. 

“ _Smooth_ , Jedi girl,” he snickers.

“ _Me?_ ” she chortles. “You slipped first!”

“Well, what about the Force?”

“Poe! I can’t just...use the Force for stuff like this!”

“What good is having a power like that if you can’t even save yourself from a little fall?” He moves his head back and forth between more fits of laughter, tucking his chin into his chest while his shoulders continue to shake, and it’s only when he gets a look at Rey’s fingers hooked into the v-neck of his shirt that it dawns on him how close they actually are. 

In fact, he’s absolutely sure this is the closest they’ve ever been. They lay stomach to stomach, hips flushed, legs a tangled mess of limbs. His mother’s ring dangles from the chain around his neck and has found its way to rest right over her heart. It sobers him up pretty quickly, his laugh dying off as he keeps watch of her and her persistent giggling.

He’s never seen her quite like this before, carefree, lighthearted, _happy_. Maybe it’s the rain steadily falling around them, the way it’s slowed down to a soft pitter-patter -- at least, he _thinks_ it’s slowed down -- or the dim lights of the launch bay that are making everything feel soft around the edges, making _her_ feel soft around the edges. Or maybe the fall’s just gotten to his head. But he has a sneaking suspicion it’s really just her. Beautiful and radiant and doing something funny to his insides. 

Her grin remains even when her laughter finally calms, and then she stuns him, reaching up with her other hand to touch the line of his jaw with her fingertips. Poe goes utterly still. She’s never been too much of a physical person, at least, not with him, so this rare show of affection completely upends his world.

Her face puckers slightly, voice dropping low in what he assumes is meant to be an imitation of him, “So serious, Commander Dameron.” She makes sure to enunciate each syllable before grinning cheekily at him.

He finds it only _a little_ cute- okay, maybe _a lot_ cute, but either way, he’d never admit it to anyone. “Pretty sure that’s you, sunshine,” he replies, rolling his eyes playfully.

Poe relaxes at her smile only to stiffen back up again at his words, realizing he hasn’t called her that before. Not out loud anyway. But if the nickname startles her, it doesn’t show. 

“Are _you_ okay?” she asks in her regular voice, like she hadn’t been the one to endure most of the impact to begin with.

He sighs internally when her hand falls away from his face. “Yeah, are you?”

“I will be after I get dried and changed.” 

“Come on, then,” he says, watching whatever moment they’d been caught in wither away as he pushes up off of her. He holds out his hands to help her to her feet then jerks his head to the right. “My room’s closer. You can borrow some clothes.”

“What? No, Poe, I couldn’t-”

He doesn’t even notice he’s still holding one of her hands until he starts tugging her in the direction of his quarters. “Sure you can. Besides, the General would kill me if you got sick on my watch.” He pauses for a second, glancing at her from over his shoulder and arching his brow skeptically. “Or injured. Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

“I’m fine, I promise, but... _your_ watch?” she asks. “How do you know you’re not on mine?”

The corners of his mouth tick up again. She has a point there. “Then she’ll kill _you_ for being clumsy and almost taking out her best and most favorite pilot,” he answers, stopping in front of his door and keying in his code to access the room. 

Poe gives her a little wink when she rolls her eyes, pulling her along after the lock releases. Only when they’re inside and the door shuts behind them with a soft click does he let her go. He moves efficiently, crossing the small space and grabbing a clean towel from one of the drawers before tossing it to her and proceeding to search for a pair of sleep pants and a shirt she can change into.

When he swivels to face her and he gets the full picture of her standing there, it suddenly hits him that they are very, _very_ alone. In his room. 

No storm. No hustle and bustle of Resistance fighters in the background. No rolling sound of Beebee-Ate chasing after their heels. No general watching from afar with a sparkle in her eyes and a knowing look meant only for him. 

Just him and Rey and whatever she’d awoken in him in the rain that he’s spent the better part of the year trying to keep tucked away. What the hell was he thinking when he insisted she come here?

He swallows thickly but she’s not paying attention to him, the towel slung over her shoulder and her face angled slightly away as she tries to work loose one of the ties in her hair. He’s struck again by how beautiful she is, her face all sweetness and delicate angles, hazel eyes full of a quiet strength he’s only seen grow during her time with them, remaining, miraculously, unhardened by the world despite everything she’s been through. 

Inside and out, the very whole of her, is something of a marvel to him and seeing her like this -- in the intimacy and the privacy of his chambers, a place he never thought they would be, even for something as innocent as this -- only enhances that feeling. But then again, it’s difficult not to be drawn in by Rey and all of her contrasts and complexities anyway. Or by her smile when she lets others have it. 

“No offense, Commander,” she says, glancing at him as a smirk teases the dimples in her cheeks back to life. “But I’ve seen you look better.”

There it is again, that undeniable pull towards her that unblances him and settles him all at once. Poe grins at her words, keeping a respectable distance even as his feet itch to move closer, like a cold, desolate planet seeking the warmth of a sun. 

“Same to you,” he laughs, noting that while the first tie falls away easily enough, she’s struggling with the second. “Need some help?” 

The question is out before he can stop it, before he fully understands what he’s offered to do...and how close he’s going to need to be to do it.

“Yeah,” she admits with a frown, after a particular pull only twists her hair further into a wet knot. “If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” he replies, swallowing hard as he sets the clothing in his hands atop the dresser. 

There’s an alarm flashing in his mind, red and blaring and begging him to _abort mission_ because he’s an absolute idiot for willingly making things worse for himself. But he’s always liked to flirt with danger; General Organa’s often said it was part of his charm...and also one of his worst flaws. 

It doesn’t feel like one, though, by the time he’s standing in front of her, staring almost level into her pretty eyes because she’s only a few inches shorter than him. “Turn around,” he tells her with a tilt of his chin. His voice is quiet, gruff sounding to his own ears, and he has to fight the urge to clear his throat. 

Poe’s careful not to touch her, just the tie and her hair as he reaches up and begins gently untangling them. The second comes loose under his careful fingers and he thinks, _oh, what the hell_ , and starts in on the third one as well. Her hair tumbles down past her shoulders when he’s finished, heavy with rain and dripping onto his floor. She turns her head to look at him.

“All done,” he announces, holding the ties up for her to see. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

She smiles at that, facing him to take the ties from his hand. “Always to the rescue.”

“Yeah, well, you so rarely need it, it’s nice for my ego once in a while,” he shrugs, smiling back.

She doesn’t reply, staring at him in that quiet, wide-eyed way she has about her, and he abruptly feels too on display. Too vulnerable. Too afraid she’ll see all the things he’s just coming to terms with himself. 

This time he does clear his throat, trying to break the tension that perpetually seems to cling to the air whenever they’re together. He runs a hand through his own still-wet hair and hopes it doesn’t appear too much like a nervous tick. “You should, ah- get dried up and changed.”

“Yeah,” she answers, breath low and airy. 

But instead of moving away, she sidles nearer, and his heart promptly slams up into his throat, the same way it does when he takes off in his x-wing and feels that first swoop into the sky. It’s terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time. 

He watches with rapt attention as she draws the towel from her shoulder and reaches around him so he’s caught in the circle of her arms. Poe may be a scoundrel but he’s always a gentleman, so he keeps his hands to himself and his eyes up and politely above Rey’s neck. The cloth envelops him then, covering his head like the hood of a cloak, and she moves her hands higher, gripping it and using it to start drying his hair. 

“That was supposed to be for you,” he murmurs, charmed by the deep concentration on her face. 

“I know, but you look like a drowned womp rat,” she taunts, eyes alight and full of mirth.

“ _What?_ ” The laugh bursts out of him unexpectedly, filling the room and ringing in his ears. “Oh, come on! Have you even seen a womp rat? I am _much_ more handsome than a _womp rat!_ ”

“Hmm,” she hums contemplatively, eyes tracing over his face as she nestles the towel around his shoulders after she’s satisfied with her work. Her smile is slow and mischievous. “Yeah...I definitely like the womp rat better.” 

Poe scoffs, rather dramatically even by his standards, but it has its intended effect -- drawing another laugh from her. She reaches up again, flicking at a rogue curl that’s fallen across his brow, and he catches her wrist gently before she can drop her hand away. He doesn’t mean to, it was reflex more than anything, but then their eyes meet just as he feels her pulse jump under his fingers, and as a warm rush of pleasure settles into his chest, he thinks maybe it was the best idea he’s unconsciously ever had.

The urge to kiss her flashes into him, so quick and bright that he actually sways forward into her space for a moment. But he pulls away abruptly, afraid of overstepping, of moving too quickly. There’s an apology poised on his tongue, one that’s only stopped by the way her hand shoots out and her fingers bunch up into his damp shirt. She tugs sharply, keeping him firmly in place.

“Rey-” he starts.

“Wait,” she interrupts, and he does, because he’d do anything she asked, really.

And then her hand is on his cheek, the warmth of her seeping into him and chasing away the chill, taking every cold, dark place inside of him and filling it with light. He doesn’t know if he’s leaning down or she’s pulling him under but he doesn’t care, can’t care when she tilts her chin up and her breath fans hot across his lips. His heart begins to thrum wildly against his ribcage and he’s worried for a second that it might just beat straight out of his chest. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” he murmurs, dropping his forehead to hers when she still hasn’t moved to close the rest of the distance separating them.

Rey’s laugh is soft, chiming, like a bird. “Maybe.”

_Well, I suppose there are worse ways to go,_ is what he means to say, but only half the words make it out, the rest are cut off by the featherlight brush of her lips on his.

Poe sucks in a breath, has enough sense left to think, _finally_ , before every thought slips from his mind. His arms come around her, crushing her to him as he closes his mouth more firmly over hers and the moment, for all of it’s inevitability, is cataclysmic. Only because he knows without a shadow of a doubt that he can never go back to a life before this. He can’t. Not when he knows how she feels now, how she fits in his arms and how she tastes like thunderstorms and sweet namana candies. 

Her arms free themselves from where they’d been trapped against his chest, linking around his neck as one of his hands trails along her spine and up, up, up to tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck. He draws her closer still, so that not a scant bit of space exists anywhere their bodies touch, then guides her head with the lightest of pressure, angling it so he can deepen the kiss. The sound that one action tears from her throat is exquisite and makes his head spin. He loses all sense of time, unsure if they’ve only been kissing for less than a minute or for an entire lifetime. It feels like the latter and he’s perfectly fine with that.

When she breaks the kiss, the force of it sends her stumbling a bit, wobbling on her feet, but she’s got him to keep her steady and he’s thrilled by the fact that even though she’s pulled away, she still stays close. 

“We’re making a mess of your floor,” she smiles, voice soft in the space between them.

“Under the circumstances, I don’t really mind,” he chuckles lightly, and then he feels a shiver go through her; it makes him frown. “Are you cold?”

She shakes her head against his forehead, nose nudging his with the motion. “No. I’m very, very warm.” 

“Glad to hear it,” he whispers back. 

The quiet and the tension hold, like a breath straining to be released. This time, when it snaps, he’s the one that moves first, leaning forward to capture her lips in another heart-clenching kiss. More than just the simple fact that he wants to do it again, he needs to, especially if this is all he gets. Just him and Rey, here and now, for the first time and likely for the last if the war has any say in the matter. He hopes not, but just in case, he’s going to take every moment he can, every bit that she willingly gives him.

She nips at his bottom lip and her fingers delve into his hair, fingernails scratching lightly at his scalp, and he can’t contain the groan that rumbles in his chest. She pulls back slightly, but continues leaving tender little pecks on his mouth and Gods, he’s so dizzy with her he can hardly breathe.

“Poe, wake up,” she says softly, the words brushing against his lips.

“What?” he asks, dazed, confused, entranced. He can’t think straight, can’t think beyond the singular thought that all he wants to do is kiss her again and again and again.

“Wake up,” she says. Louder. Firmer.

This time he leans away, brows pinching together as he looks at her. “What did you say?”

She smiles then, a warm, affectionate thing that’s just a touch sad. Her fingers flutter along his jaw, rubbing at the scruff there. “Wake up.”

And he does, jolting up from his seat in front of the hologame table with a grunt and a strangled, “ _Huh? What?_ ” 

Poe’s heart is beating uncomfortably fast, a short, staccato rhythm that pounds through his veins and rings in his ears. His chest rises and falls in the same cadence as he works to pull air into his lungs and gather his bearings. It only takes another second or two for the fog around his brain to start to clear and when it does, he locks eyes with a far too familiar pair of hazel ones. If he were prone to flowery words, he might say that his traitorous heart actually skips a beat. 

“What- What happened?” he mumbles, the rest of Rey’s hovering face coming deeper into focus and making his own face start to flush.

He knows exactly what happened, though. He was dreaming of Rey -- _kissing_ Rey to be exact -- and the heat moves rapidly into his ears, burning hot at the images that play on loop in his mind.

_Well. That’s new._

She looks unamused, annoyed even, frowning and watching him with weary eyes. He doesn’t think it would be appropriate, all things considered, to reach up to try to smooth away the wrinkles between her brows. But that doesn’t stop his fingers from wanting to. 

“You fell asleep.” Her tone is clipped, no-nonsense as she straightens from where she’d been hunched over trying to wake him. “We’ll be at Passana soon. I thought you’d want to know.”

“Yeah, thanks...” he trails off, and her short attitude suddenly makes perfect sense.

He is unable to keep from staring at her, not when she clearly has the weight of the Wayfinder mission resting heavily on her shoulders and _he’s_ got the crystal clear memories of her happy grin teasing the edges of his conscience. It hits him like a swift punch to the gut: there’s nothing he wouldn’t do if it meant that he could somehow ease both the burden of the war for her and bring out that smile he knows intimately well now.

Rey squints at him. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” he waves her off, hoping the action appears casual enough.

She doesn’t say anything further, leaving him with a puzzled look as she turns to join Chewie back in the cockpit. Beebee-Ate trails steadfastly behind her, chirping at her heels.

“I’m not sure,” Rey says to the droid. “You should ask him.”

And Poe realizes he should have known it was a dream all along. The astromech hardly ever leaves Rey’s side, unless explicitly told to. Beebee wasn’t anywhere in his dream, in fact, now that he’s thinking about it, it’s become glaringly obvious that _no one_ was in that dream except he and Rey. He groans quietly to himself, slouching down in his seat as his hands scrub roughly at his face. 

The snicker to his left startles him a bit and when he glances over, Finn is across the room, adjusting some wiring inside one of the ship’s panels, and studying him with sparkling eyes. _Kriffing hell._

“Hey sleepyhead,” Finn says.

“Hi,” Poe smiles brightly, trying not to fidget as he casually drapes his arm over the back of the seat, all the while chanting _relax, relax, relax_ in his head. 

“Did you have a good nap?” Finn wonders. 

Poe shrugs, hoping he looks like the very picture of nonchalance. “Must have been more tired than I thought.”

Finn hums in agreement, but the knowing look he gives him makes Poe’s ears warm again. 

“What?” Poe asks, trying to keep the defensive bite from his voice.

Finn’s shoulders lift up to his ears as he slides the panel shut and moves to stand on the other side of the Dejarik table. “I mean, I’d be tired too if I spent all my sleeping moments dreaming about Rey.” He pauses a beat, observant eyes very clearly trying to gauge Poe’s next reaction.

Poe laughs, perhaps a tad too forcefully in hindsight, but it’s too late to reign it in. “What are you talking about? Why would I- I didn’t- I _don’t_ \- no,” he says, and rather lamely if he’s to be honest. It definitely sounded better in his head than it did coming from his mouth. 

“Oh,” Finn replies, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh, I see. So we’re going to play that game?” He chuckles softly, almost challengingly, and sticks his thumb out as he gestures towards the cockpit with it. “Okay, flyboy. Maybe I should just...I dunno, go have a chat with Rey, then?” 

Poe’s stomach flutters with complete and utter panic, and he holds both of his hands up as he shakes his head. “No-”

“Hey, Rey?” Finn calls out, ignoring him.

“No, no, no- don’t-”

“Rey!”

“ _For kriff’s sake, I wasn’t dreaming about Rey!_ ” He whisper-hisses at Finn.

Finn gives him a bland stare. “Then why’d you say her name in your sleep?” 

Both his brows arch up matter-of-factly and Poe stills at that, mouth falling open helplessly as his brain completely short circuits and he fails to come up with any sort of a coherent reply. 

Finn just smirks again. “Mm _hmm_.” He starts to walk backwards, hand gesturing at Poe. “Right, so I’m just going to let you sit on that for a bit, okay?”

Poe scrunches his face at him, watching his retreating form disappear down the hallway leading to the rest of the team. He grumbles exasperatedly and rests his elbows on the table so his fingers can grip roughly at his curls. What a mess, and not to mention the very last thing he needs right now, especially with so much on the line and riding on this mission. 

With all the... _stuff_ in his head, it was going to be a very long mission indeed.

Poe takes another minute to himself, thoughts swirling while he gets out the last of his brooding and works on compartmentalizing. And then a little thought makes it through the cracks of his composure. 

If they make it through this war...he promptly shakes his head. He can’t even finish the thought, can’t even let himself want it. But as he gets up to rejoin the group and the images from his dream about Rey sit safely tucked away in the furthest reaches of his mind, that statement -- _if they make it through this war_ \-- sits like a bright beacon of hope in his chest.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and I just want to live here foreverrrrr. :)
> 
> P.S. DAT ENDING DOE?! Gah! Please don't kill me hahah


End file.
